1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk tray of a mini disk player, and more particularly to a disk tray of a mini disk player having a system for retaining a disk cartridge at a predetermined position therein.
2. Prior Art
A front loading disk player is a disk player, into out-of which a disc is inserted/ejected through a front side thereof. In a general disk player, out-of/into the disk player housing is inserted/ejected only a disk alone, or a disk carried by a carrier which is usually a disk tray.
FIG. 1 shows a disk player of U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,295 schematically as a conventional front loading disk player. The disk player includes a disk tray 5 for carrying a disk 4, in the upper surface of which are formed two circular recesses 5a, 5b, in which a circular disk 4 can be accommodated.
In this construction, in order for disk 4 to be loaded at an accurate position so that the operations such as reproduction, etc. of the disk player may be performed without a hitch, disk 4 must be placed in a proper position and retained therein so as not to be out of its position. Therefore, it is preferred that the shape and the size of disk 4 to be coincident with those of recesses 5a and 5b. However, it is not easy to form recesses of very precise size in a disk tray, which is usually manufactured by injection molding of a plastic. Further, it is not easy to insert disk 4 in recesses 5a and 5b when the sizes of disk 4 and recesses 5a and 5b are equal to each other. Meanwhile, when the sizes of recesses 5a and 5b are larger than the size of disk 4, the position of disk 4 in recesses 5a and 5b is liable not to be fixed but to be changed while disk 4 is carried by disk tray 5 or when an external impact is applied to disk 4, which may cause considerable damage to the operational function of the disk player.